Kidnapped
by HawkGirl 92
Summary: two children are kidnapped and similarities begine to arise, Shayera suspects an old adversary has come back
1. Default Chapter

Kidnapped by Hawk Girl 92  
  
I am most likely gonna set this just after Shayera joined up with the Justice league  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
DON'T SUE I HAVE NOTHING err wait YEAH SUE, SUE I GIVE YOU ALL THOSE BILLS I HAVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also I want to thank my wonderful beta reader Artemis who carefully picked through the mess I call typing, who also gave me the idea for this story . and who with out her this would never have taken shape .  
  
Shayera sat at her morning table, sipping her coffee and reading the paper she had just picked up. The front page of the Midway Gazette read,  
KIDNAPPING!!!!  
Police baffled!  
  
A kidnapping has struck the small community of Midway City. Police continue to investigate after a child is taken in broad daylight .......  
  
She continued to read and after a minute she threw down the paper. She took flight, soon landing at the police headquarters of Midway City.  
  
"I need to see Detective Kervron, now!" she growled in a low voice. This was one time she didn't have time for niceness, not for anyone.  
  
"Ma'am I'm sorry he's in a meet-- HEY YOU CAN'T!!!!!!" the young officer shouted after her, as she threw open the door. Detective Mike Kervron looked up sharply.  
  
"We need to talk," she stated bluntly, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Sir I'm sorry-- I tried to stop her."  
  
"It's all right... I'm curious as to what she has to say ... must be important considering she just barged in on a meeting with the mayor," he replied dryly, a little bit ticked by this woman's brashness.  
  
One Week Later  
  
October and clear, a bit cool, but still pleasant to Shayera's standards. Her apartment, situated on top of the old museum in Midway city, was reaping the rewards of the late autumn day as every window was opened and the balcony doors wide, allowing the crisp air to flow through.  
  
Shayera however wasn't paying a bit of attention to the brisk breeze. She was too engrossed in the latest reports from the police.  
  
Another kidnapping--a ten year old this time.  
  
The first one was only six.  
  
She sighed as she read over the clues. Not much but to a person whose eyes were as sharp as any hawks', she could pick up other things that the normal eye couldn't--such as a few hairs on the sweater several shades darker that that of the child who worn it; or the other hair, which clearly belonged to a pet, perhaps a dog...  
  
Most likely how the kidnapper lured the child away from the protective arms of his parent.  
  
But the stain was baffling. Sniffing it only made her sneeze. It was neither food nor was it chemical, more likely a weed that had been crushed. Her nose wouldn't allow her to sniff it properly to get familiar with the scent. She would sneeze each time.  
  
After scraping off a few fibers, she encased them inside a clear petri dish and put the lid on it. She would ask the lab boys down at the Midway police department to examine it later for her.  
  
Looking at the photos of the two missing children and then the ransom notes left behind, she briefly allowed herself to wonder how any one could be that cruel. She sighed again, remembering. Once, while still on Thanagar, she had been contacted by the police regarding similar kidnappings-the only differences between the kidnappings were the currency and the amount. The children were of the similar ages, and almost same heights. What set them apart were the sets of wings and the MO was slightly different in that a brunette and a blond each and both were of a male and a female, usually the male was the younger and the first one taken.  
  
Shayera got up and crossed the room, finally feeling the breeze that swept through her tiny apartment. The day was cold and the sky was cloudy. The weather forecaster had predicted snow within the next 24 to 72 hours. Shayera's nose told her differently-- more likely within the next couple of hours. She smiled a bit. Perhaps she could become a weather forecaster. Her senses were more finely tuned than their instruments were, and it was a less stressful occupation.  
  
Walking back over to her small dinning room table, she gathered up her evidence and articles of clothing placing them all in a backpack made for her wings. She headed out, closing the windows behind her.  
  
The police station was halfway across town, an hour's flight from her apartment, so it was snowing heavily by the time she arrived. She removed the hawk's mask and headed for the lab. No other place to be on a day like this. Shayera punched in her security code and headed down the small stair well leading to the basement where the Midway city lab department was ,  
  
Jerry Carson , one of the cities highest ranked crime lab specialist sat looking through numerous slides of another crime scene , looked up briefly when he heard the door slide open ,  
  
'I see you got the evidence from this mornings find ?" he said as he returned his eyes to the microscope he was studding , Jerry Carson 35, 6'3" well built light colored hair almost blond well kept mustache, married 20 years to his high school sweet heart Maria, two small boys ...  
  
'Oh yeah " Shayera answered as she looked around the lab.. every wall had some sort of bottle, tube or beaker, Walls held shelves filled tot eh brim with books and papers , cases , or even note jotted down , there were several doors in the room , one from which she came another led to bathroom, one to a resting area and then the others lead off to various storage rooms ,  
  
' What did you find?' he asked never taking his eyes from the microscope he seemed to be glued to  
  
'Yeah actually I need you to tell me what this is" she said handing him the ptri dish , he looked up finally and took the dish from her hand , lifting tho lid off  
  
'Hmmm could be a flower or a weed , " he said as he sniffed, his nose wrinkled immediately," What does that sensitive beak of yours tell you ?' he asked as he scrapped a bit of the fiber onto a slid  
  
' I don't know every time I tried to get familiar with the scent I would start sneezing , but some how I recognize the scent before, I just don't remember where ?" she said as she draped a hand across her stomach and rested her elbow on her arm tapping her lower lip lightly with her nail , Jerry looked up from his dish  
  
' well better be coming up with an answer this specimen doesn't match any of Earths know species 


	2. chapter 2

Kidnapped Chapter 2  
  
Same declaimer as the front  
  
Shayera turned quickly and looked at Jerry.  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief. Crossing the couple of steps to his desk she looked at the slide. 'That isn't possible Jerry," she said recognizing what she saw. "There just isn't any way."  
  
"What do you mean?" Now it was his turn to be confused.  
  
"Nothing...where's Kervron?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"He was in his office. Shayera what's going on? What is this?" he asked. She ignored him and flew out of the room, shoving officers out of her way. Once she found herself in front of Kervron's office she burst in.  
  
"We've got a problem. Whoever is kidnapping the kids isn't from Earth," she blurted out quickly.  
  
Kervron looked at her for a second before responding.  
  
"Say what?" he finally asked but shook his head. "On second thought just start at the beginning," he sighed, reaching for a well used bottle of aspirin.  
  
Shayera did exactly that, first explaining the two kidnappings on her own world and then compared them to the two kidnapped children of this world. They were too similar to ignore and then she explained their connection.  
  
Mike Looked at Shayera,  
  
" That can't be possible can it?' he asked a confused expression on his face , and the headache he felt coming on in full swing . Shayera sighed, why was it always so hard for people to understand what she was trying to tell them?  
  
" Look what I'm telling you is. Some how some way this person is mimicking what happened there ,I'm not saying it could be the same person ,No way In 7 hells it could be" she said leaning over his desk and placing both hands on the corners of his desk, looking him eye to eye.  
  
Mike just blinked unsure how to respond  
  
"I have a copy cat who's trying to imitate a crime from God only knows How many Light years or what ever in another galaxy ?" he asked hoping he understood what she said the first time .  
  
' Seems that way "  
  
" Do you have any Idea what the press is gonna do to me with that?"  
  
" I explained they couldn't be from Earth ." she said rising up to fold her arms across her chest "You think it's gonna matter to them ? I mean no disrespect Shayera but an Alien telling them that another possible alien is kidnapping children is only gonna sending them in to panic mode ."he explained rubbing the bridge of his nose 


	3. chapter 3

Kidnapped Chapter 3  
  
Same disclaimer as before  
  
Kervron sighed why him? Why this person? Why this case? WHY HIM?  
  
"Shayera there are a few things you have to understand " he began , he could already see a full blown argument coming up and he was out of aspirin , Damn .  
  
" Well what is it ?' she asked growing impatient .  
  
" I can't just up and blurt out we think an Alien is involved when we don't know that is what it is ...." There he said it and started counting the seconds , " I know it is." Three seconds, hmmm last time it was only 1 " there was a pollen on the Girls sweater I couldn't identify because I kept sneezing, so I scraped it off and brought it to Jerry . The pollen doesn't match ANY of Earth's known specimens .. Where else is it supposed to come from?"' she shouted, Kervron really wanted a stiff drink instead of Aspirin .  
  
" From you for all they will care! " he shouted back, "The press still doesn't fully trust you or that group you joined up with , they see you as a bunch of Aliens running around, the only one of that group they trust is Superman because he's PROVEN himself!"  
  
" Superman?" she snorted ,"What's the rest of us got to do to prove our self's? Hmm we just saved this DAMNED world!' her hand came down with a resounding Smack on his oaken desk, Kervron could have sworn he heard the wood crack . 


	4. chapter 4

(in last chapter, ends with Shayera flying there on her own, so should this first sentence be written differently?) Kervron was silent as he drove the 5 miles to the Gregor house. Overcast skies only seemed to further dampen the mood. As he watched teh young detective fight the November winds .( giving refrance this was the week before the first chapter started more or less a flash back I think)  
  
Once they arrived a young police officer handed them a plastic bag containing the small note. Shayera looked at it and sighed-it was written exactly like the one from her home. She then frowned wondering if it had hidden words and meanings as well. She turned back to Kervron who looked at her.  
  
"I will stay hidden in the shadows, if that is what you want," she offered.  
  
He thanked her with a small smile and nodded before knocking on the door.  
  
"Please come in."  
  
Shayera perched up in a large old oak in front of the home.. it's branches twining and intertwining giving her plenty of places to hide, yet watch through the front window the conversation.  
  
Shayera noticed the young woman was not much older than herself. Tears streaked her young face as she took her hand and swept red hair away from her face  
  
Shayera frowned again so similar to the crime of her home, looking down at the note she examined it closely  
  
some ink in certain phrases was different that others , but only her eyes would ever know  
"A babe pleads  
  
A breath. Of Life  
  
A grant ha !  
  
None Shall I Grant  
  
Babes are a shy  
  
No pleas will I hear  
  
Only Money will Grant it's Plea " 


	5. chapter 5

Shayera studied the Note, it couldn't be yet it was there .. two very distinctive words.  
  
She growled .. minds games he is giving her clues to lead her to him .. but it was impossible.. she killed him.. on Thanagar.. no way he could have survived and came here was there?  
  
She sat leaning against the oaks trunk as the wind picked up . her eyes closed as she remembering Thanagar the sight the scent, the bodies... I was enough to turn even her stomach .. and make her physically ill  
  
they had discovered later clues in the notes he left, practically telling them where he was what he was doing and when .. But then it was to late.  
  
She had to tell the mothers of the news . She remember clearly the words they had spoken and the slap she received splitting her lip, but she never felt it she was as numb as they were .  
  
Looking back into the house she saw Kervron heading back out and she sat up straighter .... Something in his hand .. she couldn't make it out . Once he left the house he glanced up at her signaling it was clear to rejoin him . Which she did with haste  
  
'What did you learn?" she asked folding her wings behind her  
  
' that wasn't the first note.... this was. She found it in her son's bedroom figuring it wasn't important , that it was her son's' he explained handing her the note again more pieces of the puzzle  
  
" Away ill will win !  
I say  
  
A icy end if fun omitted  
  
Or thwarted if a many is sent  
  
Payment is due  
  
if forever he be sent from you "  
  
She cursed ...  
  
"Why did she not see this sooner?" she asked frustrated  
  
"She believed it to be the boys... it didn't make a lot of sense to her at the time, but once she re-read it, it sounded like a threatening note " he explained  
  
" it is ... there will be others ." she said quietly 


	6. chapter 6

Shayera sat alone in her Apartment, out side the Howling winds drove the rain even harder, against the glass of her French doors.  
  
But she paid no head.. as she sat down with the clues she had , I will always win Shayera, remember Thanagar? Those words .  
  
How was it possible how did he survive, following her to earth , repeating their dance.  
  
She sat and ran a hand through her red hair, sighing ... she had more experience under her belt and she knew his games and tricks . but how did she stop him before the final clue in his notes ... looking down she had recovered one more , as she knew they would and it held the message ,  
  
A bold like hit I dare say  
  
Is what I see  
  
Payment is late ..  
  
and second is the warning  
  
A cap do omen nest non For they want their home !  
  
She sighed  
  
I killed both no one could stop me!  
  
he was laughing at her , at them  
  
She got up and walked over to her calendar , four days until the first full moon , the notes will pick up then ,  
  
he was bragging right now the next set before he kills one will be telling her where they are and how long she has....  
  
her phone rang and she wearily walked over to it sighing a weak hello  
  
" Shayera it's Kervron " came a ghost of a voice, she frowned  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked  
  
" Can you come down here ?"  
  
"Yeah give me about 30 minuets.. and I will be right there  
  
Kervron hung up the phone with a shaky hand, as he held the bag in the other .  
  
he hoped She would know what it meant or even what it was... all he knew it wasn't pretty and it certainly didn't look friendly. 


	7. chapter 7

Shayera hung up the phone and got dressed quickly heading out into the cold windy day , with rains gusting from the heavens it was Like God himself felt the fear of those two children and lay the blame squarely on her shoulders .  
  
Once she arrived she landed and shivered lightly from the rain and cold . the wind had picked up even more if that was possible .  
  
Walking in each Officer looked up and quickly away each could sense the burden that she was now carrying as she made her way to Kervron's office  
  
" This arrived this morning... I assumed you knew it would" he said handing over the note  
  
" I knew, ' she said turning around ' I think I need to tell you something.' She took a deep breath before continuing,' the last couple of notes have had anagrams in them .. and yes they were directed at me personally  
  
Kervron I have to tell you this, this kidnapping and the one on Thanagar are Identical every detail , every note almost even the messages with in the messages are identical  
  
The first notes were a warning to me telling me to remember Thanagar, I will always win , I killed them and no one could stop me. " she explained word for word almost what she had found in the notes  
  
"That was written with in those notes?" he asked with disbelief, his fist pounded on the desk and she winced she wasn't sure why but she winced  
  
"You knew all about this and you never said a word?"  
  
" I didn't know!' she exclaimed turning back around to face him ,"I thought I had killed that Bastard on Thanagar, but I see now I hadn't and he some how found his way here I didn't put it altogether until just now .' taking a deep breath ,"I know where he is now and I know when he will kill those children ." she stops looking at his calendar 'My Gods how could I have been so Foolish " she mumbled , Kervron Looked at her and then to what she was looking at clearly confused 


	8. chapter 8

Kervron looked at Shayera  
  
'What are you talking about?" he asked  
  
"he's not going by your calendar he's still using Thanagarian time..... DAMN IT! The full moon on Thanagar is tonight!" she said rushing out of his office and back to her apartment , Kervron hot on her heels . She arrived way a head of him and glanced over the last note, Forest which forest  
  
"Kervron, I need the locations of all the forest in Midway now if not sooner , every minuet we waist is a minuet from their lives!' she said angrily . how could she had been so stupid and knew what he was doing  
  
" Forest what in the hell are you talking about?" Shayera whirled on him  
  
'Listen to me, the note the last one clear indicated a forest that is where he is that is where he wants me to find him now I need to know how many are located between here and the next county " she explained , her patients growing thin  
  
"Fine, they are three one behind the museum, the national forest to the east and the  
  
and ahhh I forget it's name to the west."  
  
" In the compass terms I got the north the east and west is there any to the south?"  
  
Just a small one , not really a forest it's also behind the museum, but more to the south of it" he explained  
  
" Get your men to start searching those forest particularly for a ring or grove of trees . he's very high on tradition and Thanagarian mythology is full of the full moon rituals that took place in groves of trees and circles of stones " she explained  
  
"Sounds like the Druids of England" Kervron said  
  
"Druids?"  
  
"Yeah they were a lot like what you were explaining, " he said Shayera began to think he's been here long enough to have read Earths cultures ... could he be combining the two?  
  
No most likely he is sticking with tradition and the forest they want will be to the north  
  
" but of course they like things in the south compass wise any ways ......." he said off handily "Concentrate the search in the north. Get a move on Kervron, we don't have a lot of time!" 


	9. chapter 9

It had been well over two hours of nonstop searching, every officer that could be spared was .  
  
" Look Hawk Girl ,I trust your instincts on most every thing but are you sure he's here? "Kervron asked , as he wiped the sweat from his eyes . looking up the sun had less than an hour before setting completely  
  
'I know what he was like, he always had a plane of everything and did everything to fool you and have you completely turned around .' she growled in frustration, she kept one eye on the ground and another on the sun., two hours later it was night fall and the moon had risen Shayera was starting to panic what if she had chosen wrong.  
  
"Sir everyone has reported in nothing " a young officer said  
  
' Pack it up then.. You tried Shayera. It was all you could do .' Kervron said looking at her, he shook his head and walked away leaving Shayera to her thoughts, but she wasn't doing a self-pity trip her brain had begun to click. Thinking back about what Kervron said about the druids and the south.. h said something about them liking everything in the south could he possibly be thinking the same .  
  
Deep with in the southern forest a tall welt built Thangarian clearly distinguished by his golden wings, that had a purple sheen in the blue moon light above a cruel twisted smile was on his face as e looked at the young children in front of him  
  
"Again she failed and victory is mine, the notes so well written and carefully concealed instruction were there for her to see' he snickered as the children shrunk away " I told her where to find you , so very careful was I. But you see no help coming for I have tricked her once again, I careful deceived her and lead her astray and Once again I have fooled her. Only an our to go until I claim your lives. In victory and leave you as a prize for her to see.' He said smiling wider now as he pulled a long thin knife from his belt.  
  
"This knife has claimed lives before two children such as yourselves . Prizes as your selves left for her to see , her mistakes costed her as they will again ."he sneered and stroked the young girl's hair the boy started to cry and his cries echoed through out the forest ..  
  
" Ohhh yes cry little one such as the one before you did.. His cries had gone unheard as well " he shouted to the tree tops ,"Cry little one it matters not' he said cruelly taunting the child before him.. As he danced around gleefully. His knife flashing in the moon light above.  
  
" Only minuets to go... Oh such joy.. ' he said clasping his hands together ... then all traces of laughter and smiles left his features and a cold hard mask slid into place each step , dew dripped from the leaves on the trees as he came ever closer ..  
  
'I claim victory once gain.. I have defeated you Shayera Hol once again I am Unstoppable!' he shouts and raises the knife high above the young boy who's cries had reached a crescendo  
  
just as the knife makes it's downward stroke a figure came flying out of the woods landing in a heap and rolling to her knees  
  
' Not yet you haven't ... clever to use the druids instead of Thanagarian mythology. " she said as they circled  
  
"Hmm perhaps I made them to clear then, ahh well I shall deal with you and then them.. it will be my ultimate Victory!' he shouted and lunged for her. She side stepped his lunges and cursed her self for leaving her mace at her apartment.. he slashed and lunged and each time she barely blocked or dodged his blows he finally steps back laughing  
  
'You know something, I wondered why you never figured the clues I handed you on Thanagar.. they were there to read as easy as you see" he said as he circled her. Teasing her with words " I do mean I wrote them so much clear then as I had not perfected my art of anagramming the words I wanted to use. The words then were right there mixed around in the message right in front of your nose or should I say beak but then again you were so young then. Much to young to figure out clear meanings, so tell me it really take you this long to figure out where I was... I will try to make it so much harder next time ." he said  
  
'There isn't going to be a next time" she said coolly he looked at her  
  
'There isn't? oh dear do tell you actually think you can stop me?" he started to laugh  
  
'Ohh we have grown a back bone since last we met!' he declared and rushed her again , he caught her unprepared and sliced her upper arm , on his way by she grabbed his wrist and they began to grapple on the ground . they wrestled a while before a piercing scream rang through the forest, and everything seemed to stop they rolled away from the other and stood each eyeing the other down ,Shayera was hunched slightly holding her upper arm as he stood  
  
"Hmmm so this ends our dance does it?' he asks as he sinks to his knees the knife had gone straight through his chest .." I was so enjoying taunting you... ahh well I will have eternity to do such a pleasurable thing .." he whispers and falls over .  
  
' may be I doubt it ho ..' she replies and hurries over to the children Sirens are heard in the distance and yells and shouts could be heard  
  
"Shayera!" Kervron . she smiled  
  
'A little late Kervron, you missed all the fun .' she said glancing over at his body  
  
' sorry traffic was awful" he said smiling as two women officers took the kids  
  
" well so it's over?" he asked  
  
' I wouldn't count on it.' She said as they left the trees and the cold forest night 


End file.
